


Googly Nightmare

by TekeoMiona



Series: 100 Word Stories [2]
Category: Tremors - All Media Types, Tremors: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Humour, depends on how you feel about googly eyes tbh, hahaha plzdon'tjudgeme, iow are you burt or tyler?, or horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Listen, this had to run occur to someone at least once.





	Googly Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd been seized by inspiration one day and would up with all these--  
> http://graaaboid-punultimate.tumblr.com/post/150376851203/graaaboid-punultimate-there-is-something-i-must
> 
> And that's where this came from, ten months later.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of Universal Studios. No profit is made from this writing.

“What if graboids had eyes?”

Burt pulled away from his binoculars to glance at his partner. “What?”

“I’m serious,” Tyler said. “What if they had eyes? They’d probably have to be pretty big to be of any use. Like those lemurs with the giant eyes. Can you imagine? Giant worm popping out of the ground and staring you down with googly eyeballs.”

Tyler laughed at the idea. Burt did not. Instead he shivered, the recurring dream that had haunted him after the first graboid attack racing back from the abyss he had abandoned it in.

He wouldn’t be sleeping tonight.


End file.
